All We Seem
by Ryaninthesky
Summary: Part of my new series, Storybrooke Bedtime Stories. A/U, When Regina rescues Snow White from a runaway horse, she is forced to marry King Leopold's son, Prince Emmett. But is this prince all that he seems? Of course not, this is femslash after all!
1. Chapter 1

All We Seem

-Storybrooke Bedtime Stories-

Storybrooke Bedtime Stories is a series I've been wanting to write for awhile now. Basically, it is a series of relatively short AU stories that play out like bedtime stories. I'm taking prompts if anyone wants to suggest anything, I can't promise I will write it immediately but I do promise to write it eventually. The only catch it that each story must start with 'Once upon a time' and end with 'happily ever after.'

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young woman. She wasn't quite a princess, but she was sufficiently high on the aristocratic food chain that her mother was scheming to find her a nice prince to marry, or at least a royal second or third son. In truth, the mother needn't have worried, for her daughter was exceptionally beautiful and many young men had begun to take notice. Her fair skin, jet-black hair and pouting red lips had set many a boy's heart aflame a she galloped across the land. However, she did not give any of them the time of day, preferring to spend her time riding or with her beloved father.

While she was taking her daily ride, the Lady Regina saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look, she gasped. A small girl hung helpless on a horse as it sped across a field in a flat out run, eyes burning with fear and flanks speckled with foam. Her small fingers knotted into the horse's mane as she barely kept herself from being trampled on the churning hooves below.

Wheeling her mount around, Regina urged him into a gallop, slowly gaining on the panicking horse. Falling beside it, she pulled the girl from the horse and onto her own, struggling to keep control as she veered away and slowed her own horse, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Gently, Regina examined the girl for injuries, but it was hard when she was still curled up and shaking with fear.

"Shh, little one, it's alright."

"You-you saved me?"

Regina smiled softly. "I guess so. Are you hurt?"

Slowly the girl relaxed and seemed to be taking stock of her body.

"I don't think so."

"You're very lucky then. Is there someone with you or were you out riding all alone?"  
The girl puffed her chest up in pride. "I'm eight! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but I'm really scared now. Do you think you could ride with me back to my castle, just to make sure I get there safely? I'm sure we could find some sweet treat to reward you with."

She seemed to consider the plan.

"I guess that would be okay."

"Great!" Regina smiled. "My name is Regina."

Very seriously the girl jumped up and curtsied stiffly, in the way children do when they have had manners and forms drilled into their heads by a stern and grey-haired teacher. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Regina. My name is Snow."

They made their way slowly to Regina's castle, riding double. An unfamiliar carriage in the courtyard piqued Regina's interest, but Snow quickly informed her that it was her father's carriage and jumped down off the horse almost before he had stopped, prompting an indignant whinny. Regina smiled and rubbed the horse's neck good-naturedly, before dismounting and leading him into the stables.

"Be sure to give him a treat; he worked hard today!" She called to the stable boy.

Regina entered the castle to find complete chaos. Servants were hurrying to and fro with baskets of food, bedding, even furniture. She stood in the hallway for a moment, stunned, before a claw-like hand grabbed at her arm.

"You've been riding again?"

Regina turned. "Mother. What's going on?" She chose to ignore the dig at her lifestyle. Discretion was the better part of valor, after all.

"The King is here! Think of it, Regina, the King staying in our small castle! Now hurry and get out of that horrible...costume and into something appropriate."

Regina sighed. "Yes Mother."

Regina went up to her room, not nearly as excited about a visit from the King as her mother was. She had been pressuring Regina to get married recently, and Regina just knew she would take this opportunity to push her on any eligible bachelor within a mile of the King, no matter how old or fat he was.

Regina put on her favorite blue dress, admiring herself in the mirror. Pretty but not ostentatious, she hoped it would convince whatever man her mother pawned her off on that she was still too young to be married. Of course, she could always wear one of her pants suits, but she shuddered to think what her mother would do to her. She may be rebellious but she wasn't suicidal.

Within ten minutes a polite and terrified servant knocked on the door, informing her than her mother required her presence in the great hall so that she could be presented to the King. Regina sighed and mentally steeled herself for the ordeal ahead before following the young girl downstairs, to the girl's obvious relief.

Cora met her daughter at the foot of the stairs. She was smiling for once, which just made Regina worry more.

"Come on, girl! Your father and the King have been waiting for you." She grabbed Regina's shoulder, guiding her to the giant wooden doors that led to the hall. "It seems you've finally done something right."

Before Regina could ask what she meant the doors sprung open and she was hurried into the hall.

Her father stood at the far end, speaking lowly with the King. Cora ushered Regina quickly into the room and towards the King.

"Your Majesty, may I present my daughter, Regina?"

Regina dropped into a low curtsey, averting her eyes nervously, but as she rose up the King took her hand in both of his and pressed it firmly.

"Please, my lady, it is I who should be bowing to you. My daughter told me how you saved her life today."

Regina blushed. "It was nothing, really..."

"Nonsense! I am completely in your debt."

"We are happy to serve you in any way we can, Your Majesty." Cora interjected swiftly.

The King waved her off gently, taking the compliment as his due, his eyes still focused on Regina. "You should be very proud of your daughter, Lady Mills. Such bravery and beauty rarely go together. She reminds me of my own departed wife."

Regina paled and dipped her head, hoping it would be taken as a sign of innocent humility and not abject terror. Surely he wasn't suggesting... But the King continued.

"My poor daughter has had to grow up without anyone to look up to, to guide her into womanhood. I'm afraid a young girl's heart is a mystery to me." He chuckled, and Regina felt her mouth go dry. "Of course, I would never ask such a beautiful and spirited woman to marry an man so far past his prime as I. However, it is far past the time my son should marry." He gestured to his right, and for the first time Regina noticed that there was another person in the room. A young man – the Prince, she supposed – was leaning against the wall, staring off into space as if they were discussing farming yields and not his future wife. He glanced her way once, and Regina was fixed with green-blue eyes, like the sea after a storm, before he dismissed her entirely and returned to watching the wall.

"Lady Regina, I hope you will unite our families and make mine whole again by marrying my son."

For a moment Regina was unable to breathe. She heard her mother accepting the proposal for her, but it seemed to be coming from a long way away. Her vision began to blur, and she felt her father gently leading her out of the hall.

The next thing Regina noticed, she was lying on her bed, her father watching protectively from a chair at her side.

"What happened."

"You fainted, dear."

"So...it was real? I'm going to marry the prince?"

"Yes."

"But...I can't! Father, please!"

Henry took his daughter's hand. "Regina, you must. We can't refuse the King, you know that. But even if we could, I would urge you to marry this young man."

"Why? I've never even spoken to him; I don't even know his name."

"By all accounts he is a fine and gentle man. You will be safe and well-cared for forever; that is everything your mother and I could have wished for you."

"But what about love?"

Henry sighed, suddenly looking far older than his years. "Regina, do you remember when you were a little girl and you didn't want to study your lessons because all of the other children were playing?"

"Yes. You told me that I was different and because I got good things, like new dresses and a pony, I had to do things I didn't like."

He nodded. "This is one of those things. You have a chance to be more than your mother and I could have ever dreamed. When King Leopold dies, the Prince will become King and you will be Queen. You will have the power to make the lives of hundreds of people better and protect this kingdom."

"I don't know if I can do it, daddy. That prince...you didn't see the way he looked at me. Like I was nothing." Her gaze was unfocused, remembering. "No, that's not right. He noticed me and then...dismissed me. As if he saw me and decided I wasn't worthy."

"Dear, he barely even saw you before the marriage was arranged. I'm sure it was just your emotions that made you see things that weren't there."

"Maybe..."

"Get some sleep now. Everything will look better in the morning."

As he left, Regina allowed several small tears to fall down her cheeks. She knew that she had no choice; she would marry the prince, whatever his name was. There would be no fairy tale in her future, no true love. She would have to content herself with living for other people.

XxXx

"What the hell were you thinking? A wife?"

"You will need a wife to show that you are a true king."

"That's great, except I'm not going to be a king, am I?"

"Emmett..."

"Emma! My name is Emma!"

A loud smack echoed off the stone walls as King Leopold struck Emma. "You will be whoever I tell you to be! I made you, and it is only because I loved your mother that you weren't left for the wolves when you were first born."

Emma nearly flinched but knew better than to show it in front of the King, who would take it as a sign of weakness. "And what will happen when she finds out I'm not actually a prince?"

"By then it will be too late. What will she say? That she was married to a woman? She would be ruined and no one else will have her. And if she still resists, that mother of hers will set her straight. I knew Lady Mills wouldn't be able to resist a chance to improve her station. Power is such a predictable motivator."

"I suggest you get some sleep, _Emma_, because you will be king, and you will marry Regina Mills."


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon found Regina forced into a small sitting room with her soon-to-be husband. Cora was lurking nearby for propriety's sake, although Regina had a sneaking suspicion that her proximity had more to do with making sure Regina didn't embarrass her in any way.

In the flickering, smoking light of the candles, Regina got her first proper look at the Prince. She had to admit he was attractive, in a stuck-up, arrogant kind of way. She knew that she was better off than most people in the kingdom, but his high-collared coat and fitted pants made her feel shabby. It was not a feeling she appreciated. Everything about him was just..._insufferable_. Even his dark blonde hair was annoying, pulled back with a leather strip – a style that was usually reserved for peasants who couldn't afford to have their hair properly taken care of.

"My Lady." The Prince bowed, smiling at her. _Really, it was more of a smirk_, Regina thought.

Cora coughed subtly and Regina remembered herself, somehow finding a smile and a proper curtsy. "Your Majesty. We're going to get married and I don't even know your name."

"Emmett. My name is Emmett. And you don't have to worry about that 'your majesty' stuff. Like you said, we're going to be married."

Regina blinked, surprised.

"Well then, Emmett. Why don't you tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" Not that she cared, but she knew her mother was listening. Besides, who knew? Maybe they would have something in common to make this sham of a marriage more liveable.

Emmett waved his hand dismissively. "Mostly I help my father with the day-to-day ruling-the-kingdom stuff. He wants to make sure I'm prepared or something. Otherwise, the usual stuff; swordplay, hunting, riding."

"Oh, I love to ride! Galloping across open fields, jumping...it makes me feel so free." She placed a hand softly on his arm, happy to have found some common ground. She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes before he gently took her took her hand, leading her away from Cora and lowering his voice so they couldn't be overheard.

"Don't worry, I know you don't want to be married to me, and I don't want to be married to you, so I'll just keep out of your way unless we have to be seen together. You can visit friends, ride, whatever. I'll make sure you have everything you need. It won't be that bad, being a princess. I promise." He smiled at her, clearly thinking he was being reassuring and giving her what she wanted. For Regina, it was the last straw. Everyone seemed to think they knew what she wanted, what was right for her. Her parents, the King, and now Emmett. Well she may not be able to avoid any of this, but she'd be damned if she was going to take it lying down. She swiftly moved into the prince's personal space, deliberately pressing her chest into his as she raised her mouth to his ear.

"You have no idea what I need."

Regina stalked out of the room, leaving her mother to make excuses to the stunned prince.

XxXx

Regina was given a week to prepare herself for the long journey to her new home, the royal castle. In truth, that was almost too little time for all she needed to do, and she rarely saw Emmett other than in passing. She could barely even get away for a ride as it was, with her mother hovering over her shoulder every moment of every day. Cora couldn't seem to decide how she should relate to her daughter now that all of her dreams for Regina's life had been realized, so she had settled into a holding pattern around Regina's room, alternately showering Regina with affection and advice and directing the servants who were packing Regina's things. Regina would have given anything for this torture to be over, but when the end of the week finally came it was much too soon. There were tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to her father.

"I don't know if I can do this, Daddy."

Henry wrapped Regina in a hug.

"Don't worry, love, I know you'll be fine. Now that you'll be a princess nothing can keep me from visit you. I'll just threaten to set the prince on them."

Regina laughed, resting her head on her father's shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you. "

"I love you. Now get out of here." Henry smiled, determined not to cry as he watched Regina climb into the carriage that would take her to her new home. It didn't matter how old she was, to him she would always be his little girl.

XxXx

Everything seemed so surreal as Regina was ushered into a set of rooms by a scowling maid who seemed as efficient at herding people as organizing the unloading of Regina's luggage.

"You'll be staying here until your marriage, My Lady, and then of course you'll be moved into the Prince's wing. Now, I'm sure you'll want to freshen up for the ball tonight, so I'll just get your things sorted for you and lay out your dress. Did you have anything specific in mind? No? Well, we'll find something suitable. Lovely girl like you, it won't matter what you're wearing really. Is there anything else you would like?"

Regina managed a bewildered 'no' while trying to figure out how the woman had been able to say all that without taking a breath.

The older woman dropped a well-practiced curtsy and bustled away, barking orders to scurrying underlings.

Regina, freshly bathed and primped, found an unfamiliar dress spread across her bed with a note pinned to the breast:

_For my beautiful daughter;_

_I know you will make me proud._

_Your loving mother_

Regina sighed. At least the dress itself was pretty. The fabric shimmered in the light and it was trimmed with delicate gold embroidery. The fitted bodice showed off Regina's figure, and if the neckline dipped a touch too low for perfect modesty, the lace collar would keep her from turning too many heads. It was, Regina reflected, the perfect dress for her introduction to the royal court.

Breathing deeply, Regina was suddenly and inexplicably grateful to her mother for all of the etiquette lessons that had been drilled into her as a child. Otherwise, she thought she might just have run screaming into the night instead of waiting to be shown off like a prize mare. If anyone asked to see her teeth, she was going to slap them.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she nearly acted out her thoughts of slapping.

"Ready, My Lady?" It was Prince Emmett.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Oh, don't think of it like that. You're the most exciting thing to happen in this castle since my sister was born. Do you know how hard it is to gossip about the same thing for eight years?"

Regina laughed, shocking herself almost as much as the prince, but the sudden clash of trumpets drowned out anything she might have said.

"That's our cue, I'm afraid. No rest for the wicked."

Regina was momentarily blinded as Emmett took her arm, escorting her into the ballroom. Chandeliers cradled hundreds of brilliant candles, their light reflected infinitely off the jewels and precious metals adorning the select noblemen and women who had been invited to the official announcement of her engagement.

She soon understood what Emmett had meant about the court needing something to gossip about. Faces were a blur as she met noble after noble, with no possibility of ever remembering all of them. Thankfully, Emmett stayed at her side as much as he could, occasionally making her laugh with color commentary on this or that person.

Too soon, the prince was pulled away by a visiting dignitary and Regina was left alone, surrounded by eager faces hanging on her every word. If she were honest, it was vaguely terrifying. She'd led a relatively sheltered life on the outskirts of the kingdom and had never really had the chance to become comfortable with the intrigues and gossip that seemed to be the norm here.

With a superhuman effort, Regina managed to separate herself from the pack of wolves without rending her clothes or stepping on anyone's feet. As she slipped through a side door and onto a patio, her heart fell as she realized she wasn't alone in the moonlight, but she quickly regained her composure.

"We're going to have a problem if that's the best you can do to protect me from wild beasts."

Emmett grinned. "Well, it's the way they teach children to swim."

"No wonder your father wanted a better influence on Snow, with you for a brother."

There was an unreadable look in the prince's eyes as he leaded against the stone parapet and Regina immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. You're right, actually. Snow's a very lonely little girl. It's hard to find a real friend when you don't know who's interested in you for yourself or just because you're the King's child. I haven't been as good of a brother as I should have been, either. It'll be good for Snow to have you here."

Regina moved to stand next to him, a light, cool breeze playing across her face and twining in her hair.

"I'm sure you did the best you could."

He was silent for a moment, lost in thought, and when he next spoke it was clear that the subject was closed for the moment.

"You're cold." It was a statement, not a question.

Regina looked down. Goosebumps marred her skin, but she hadn't really noticed until now. Emmett took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders, and Regina was touched by the simple gesture. The soft fabric smelled slightly sweet and spicy, a surprisingly light scent for a man.

"Won't they miss us? The ball is in honor of our engagement, after all."

"Do we really have to go back?" Emmett whined, and Regina chuckled lightly.

"Well, you could have them all kicked out. You are the Prince, after all."

He looked tempted for a moment, but eventually sighed in resignation, offering his arm to Regina.

"Together, then?"

She nodded, and Emmett made a show of squaring his shoulders and adjusting his ceremonial sword.

"Once more into the breach, My Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

The days following the grand ball were a blur for Regina. Leaving the only house she had ever known would have been hard enough, but there was a lifestyle associated with her new position that was a radical change from the relative freedom she had had with her parents. Here, every waking moment was scripted; from breakfast to supper her days were filled with getting to know the castle and grounds, the new servants, being fitted for a new wardrobe, even lessons to teach her how to act like a princess.

The only part of her day she really enjoyed was the time she got to spend with Snow. The little girl was so smart and full of life, sometimes Regina forgot she was talking to a child instead of an adult. Until Snow would take off after a butterfly that had had the misfortune of fluttering across their path on a walk in the gardens, of course.

Snow half-skipped along the gravel path, Regina's hand clutched tightly in her own. She had spent much of her short life alone, and was excited to have a sister to play with her.

"The gardens are my favorite place in the whole world!"

Regina smiled at her. "Really? The whole world?"

"Yup!"

"How do you know if you haven't seen the whole world yet?"

Snow stopped short, screwing up her mouth in thought.

"Well, I learned that no flower is the same as any other flower, even though they look alike sometimes. So there's no place in the world that's exactly the same as my garden. I don't have to see all the other ones to know that this one is my favorite."

Regina blinked. She was pretty sure there was logic in there, somewhere. Maybe you just had to be an eight-year-old to get it.

"You're too smart for me, Snow."

The little girl wrapped her arms around Regina in an impromptu hug.

"I'm glad you're marrying my brother. We'll be sisters and you can play in the garden with me every day!"

"That makes me happy too."

"There's just one thing I don't understand. How did you fall in love with him so fast?"

"What?"

"Well, when you fall in love with someone you marry them. Was it love at first sight."  
Regina kneeled down to put herself at eye level with Snow.

"People don't always get married for love. Sometimes they have to think about other things as well. Like being your sister, for instance, or helping your brother run the kingdom if he becomes king."

"So you're not in love with him?" Snow looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, honey, it's not bad. Emmett and I get along just fine. I promised to marry him, and I have to keep my promise whether I love him or not."

"But – but what about true love?"

"True love doesn't happen to everyone, but when it does, it's the most powerful magic of all. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really really."

XxXx

The waxing moon spread silvery tendrils over Regina's bed, illuminating the bedroom with a soft glow and caressing the young woman's face. She paid no heed to her ghostly admirer's ministrations, tossing and turning as she thought about her future; within a week the moon would be full and she would be a married woman. It would be the first full moon of spring, a time of growth and fertility, of balance. A perfect time to get married.

Married.

And she had no idea what to do about it.

Sure, she knew the motions. She'd been trained and practiced until she knew every movement, every word of the ceremony.

But after that? She had no clue.

Not for the first time she wished she had a friend in the castle. The closest thing she had was Snow, and she was not about to ask an eight-year-old what happened on a wedding night. Well, she knew the basic idea – you don't live in the countryside and ride horses all your life without learning something about..._that. _But she had no idea what the Prince would expect. What if she was horrible at it? Or, possibly worse, what if she was good? She couldn't imagine being in bed every night with someone she didn't love, with someone who didn't love her.

Married.

To a man she'd known less than a month.

Her world was spinning out of control and it was all she could do to hold on. On the balcony at the ball, today in the garden; these moments stood out as the few times she'd been able to connect to anyone in this place, but the feelings slipped through her fingers like memories of a dream. At the time they seemed so real, so important...but then she woke up and they faded even as she tried desperately to reclaim them.

One thing was clear; there was no way she was asking her mother.

"_Regina?"_

She gasped as a dark figure appeared in the doorway, instinctively raising the blanket to cover herself and opening her mouth to scream.

"Wait, don't! It's me!"

The figure moved into the dim light. It was Prince Emmett, dressed only in his shirtsleeves and rough pants, a dark cloak brushing his boot-tops.

"What are you doing? You can't be in here! Get out!" Regina hissed.

Emmett just looked slightly confused as Regina motioned for him to get the hell out. "But I-"

When the door swung shot behind him, Regina pulled on a robe and opened it again, just enough for them to talk.

"I was undressed!"

"You sleep naked?"

"Of course not! But you can't just walk into my room like that!"

"Why not?"

Regina rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door. At this point she was wondering if he was really that thick-headed or just determined to annoy her.

"What did you want?"

"I have a surprise for you. Put on some clothes. I'll wait."

Regina sighed and wondered if the good people of the kingdom knew that their Prince was insane. Regardless, she slipped into a light dress and drew a cloak around herself for warmth. True to his word, Emmett was leaning against the wall outside her door, waiting for her.

Regina crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well? What's this big surprise?"

Emmett smirked and took her hand, leading her downstairs and onto the castle grounds. The night was cold and the grass wet, and Regina shivered as it soaked through her thin slippers.

"The stables?"  
"You'll see."

There was a light burning in one stall as the stable master and an assistant milled around, removing dirty hay and speaking in low voices. Emmett lead Regina to the stall door and she could see a tired and very grumpy mare lying on the floor. As she watched, the wet nose of a newborn foal pushed its way into the world for the first time.

"I know how much you love horses, so I told the stable master to let me know the moment she began foaling." Amniotic fluid rushed onto the floor of the stall and Emmett paled visibly. "I didn't know it would be so...messy."

Regina was tempted to laugh at seeing the normally controlled Prince so flustered, but all her attention was taken up as the head of the little foal appeared, followed by the neck, shoulders, and finally the front legs. With an impressive effort on the part of the mare, the foal was soon laying on the the floor by its mother.

With a pang in her chest Regina realized that the foal wasn't breathing. Ignoring the surprised shouts of the stable master, she found herself kneeling next to the foal, whipping her cloak off and rhythmically massaging its chest. It was so small, so weak; sweat dropped down her face as she redoubled her efforts. She couldn't let up, couldn't lose this fragile life. Even as Emmett placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, whispering for her to just let go, she couldn't stop. Everything might be crazy and out of control, she might be giving up everything else she'd ever known, but this... this was something she knew. The is was something she could do.

_Breath_. She focused all of her will, all of her being on that one word. _Breath, just once. Just one time and I can help you. I can save you. Please, just breathe._

A tingle, like lightning, coursed across her skin. Suddenly, she felt the life start to flow back into the tiny body, felt the lungs shudder and expand. She almost couldn't believe it herself as she came back to the stall once more and felt the stares of the three men around her. The mare was standing now and started cleaning her foal – a filly, Regina noticed tiredly, as Emmett helped her to her feet.

Regina suddenly realized what she had done. "I used to sneak away and help with the horses, when I was little. I'm sorry, I-"

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." The prince's voice was awed and rough.

Regina blushed. When her mother had found her helping the stable boy feed the horses, she'd locked her in her room for several days until she promised to be good.

Emmett's voice broke through the haze of memory. "I know what it can be like here... no one to talk to, nothing to do but learn how to pretend to be someone else. It can get lonely. So I thought, maybe..." His voice was unusually flustered. "The filly is yours, if you want her."

Regina's eye's widened. To have something to truly call her own...Of course, she was going to be a princess. There were very few limits on what she could buy, but everything she had came through the King, or Emmett. She could stroll into the stable and ride any horse she wanted, but they could never by any stretch of the imagination be considered 'hers'. The horses didn't know her. The servants didn't know her. Every request she made would be greeted with an implicit 'And what would the Prince think of that?' If Emmett or the King was in the room, the servant would invariably look to them before doing whatever Regina asked of them.

Her heart swelled with the possibility of being responsible for this young life. She was already thinking of how to raise her and train her.

Of course, Emmett was still waiting for an answer, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. With a wide smile, Regina spontaneously hugged him, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..." Emma couldn't sleep, so she was pacing the length of her room, all forty-two steps across. So far she'd made six or seven laps.

Tomorrow she would be married to a woman she barely knew, a woman who still thought she was a man. If that wasn't fucked up, she really didn't know what else it could possibly qualify as.

The blonde shook her head. She really didn't want to think about Regina right now; she'd known from the start that the best course of action was not to get involved with the brunette. There was no future in a friendship with the other woman – Regina would eventually find out she wasn't a handsome prince, and she would rightly blame Emma for deceiving her. And probably never talk to her again. So what was the point?

But it hadn't been that easy, had it? From the beginning, Emma had recognized something in Regina, a kindred spirit, perhaps. There was a haunted look in the brunette's eyes, when she thought no one was looking, that made Emma think that perhaps she might understand how it felt to be trapped in a gilded cage.

So when Emma had heard that one of the mares was going to foal soon, she'd immediately thought of how much Regina loved to ride. And she'd given instructions to be informed of any change in the mare's condition. She blanched slightly, remembering the birth. Ok, so she hadn't know it would be quite so...messy. Maybe she'd leave future baby horses in Regina's capable hands. Although...the thank you had certainly been worth it. Without her quite realizing it, a silly grin played across Emma's face. She wasn't used to anyone being in her physical space; most people gave her a wide berth, and she naturally avoided anyone who could expose her true gender. So when Regina had pressed a soft thank-you kiss to her cheek...  
She didn't blush, and her knees definitely did not get weak. It was in the prince handbook somewhere, she was sure. "Prince will not swoon when beautiful woman kisses him...her...whatever." Yeah, like that. It was right between the finer points of fighting dragons and the socio-economic considerations of rescuing a kingdom full of sleeping people (bottom line, it was way too expensive. Avoid if possible). Falling down on her bed, Emma resolved to do what she did best; not think about it too much, or at all if she could get away with it.

XxXx

Regina threw up twice before breakfast, which thankfully consisted of some kind of tasteless porridge. Clearly someone in the kitchens had cooked for wedding days before and was used to nervous brides. She put a hand to her stomach as it protested, determined to keep down the porridge. The sun had barely risen in the sky, but she'd been up for hours already, surrounded by maids who seemed intent on flaying all of the skin off her body. She'd been primped and scrubbed and done up until she was dizzy. Really, the mass of petticoats under her dress might be the only thing keeping her upright at this point.

The wedding would take place mid-morning, to take advantage of the cool spring air. Privately Regina thought it was just an excuse to get the ceremony out of the way so everyone could get on with the important stuff, like feasting.

"My lady?" A voice at her side startled Regina, but it was just another of the faceless maids, offering her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Regina gulped the water down as greedily as she could in the corseted dress, but as the liquid hit her stomach it protested violently and she had to fight down the nausea. Would this day never be over? And yet she wished it had never come. She had laid awake all night in her bed, watching the yellow moon through the window. As it set slowly, giving way to the harsh light of day, her dreams had set with it. There would be no knight in shining armor, come to sweep her away with true love's first kiss. She would be forever bound to the court and the castle, her only freedom a carefully-guarded ride through manicured hedgerows. The world her mother had bred her for.

She knew she should count her blessings. The Prince was a little standoffish, but unexpectedly sweet, and seemed to be genuinely concerned with her happiness. Still, she knew very little about the man she was about to marry. She had thought that after he'd given the little filly to her that they might become friends, at least, but then he had all but disappeared, nearly running the other way whenever he saw her.

No matter how beautiful the cage, Regina knew that she would soon be trapped forever.

A few short hours later, Regina was standing outside of the ornate doors that lead to the same hall the engagement party had taken place in. Her stomach still hadn't settled down, but thankfully she'd been able to keep everything in it's rightful place. Only a few more minutes and the music would change, signaling her entrance.

Regina placed a hand on the cool wood to steady herself, taking one long, slow breath.

She heard the rising chords, felt an encouraging hand on the small of her back. Henry appeared beside her, offering words of comfort as he prepared to lead her down the aisle to her future husband.

Her husband. How long would it take before she was used to thinking that?

The doors swung wide and Regina was momentarily blinded by the kaleidoscope of light filtering through the wide stained glass windows. Motes of dust floated lightly in the still air, flitting freely between rays of red and green and purple.

A blur of faces gazed at Regina expectantly and Henry began to gently walk her down the aisle. For her part, Regina decided that it would be a miracle if she managed to get through the ceremony without fainting. As it was, she could barely feel her legs move as she walked woodenly toward her fate.

At the altar with the priest, Emma stood waiting for her bride in a white suit with heavy golden embroidery. It itched like hell, and as she waited for the guests to file in and the ceremony to start, all she could think about was getting out of it and into something more comfortable. She let out a low bark of laughter at the thought that she couldn't wait for her wedding night only because she wanted to get into her silk bedclothes and go to sleep, but the dour-looking priest shot her a disproving look. She nearly shot him one right back, but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to have the prince excommunicated on his wedding day.

When the doors opened and Regina finally appeared, all thoughts of comfort – all thoughts, period – disappeared completely from Emma's mind as her brain worked overtime trying to burn the image into her memory. She'd never considered herself a particularly sexual person; she had some idea of the mechanics, sure, but she'd never been physically _attracted_ to someone.

The brunette was stunning. Her long hair had been released from its customary braid and tumbled over her shoulders, drawing Emma's gaze down over her long, elegant neck to the delicate swells of the other woman's breasts.

It was like every cliché Emma had ever heard of. Her tongue felt heavy, her mouth dry, yet she still struggled to swallow. Her knees went weak. Her head swam. Her gaze tunneled until all she could register was the vision in white floating toward her.

With supreme effort, Emma managed to get a hold of herself, at least enough to notice that Regina, who had reached the altar and was standing next to her, looked like she was about to pass out. Emma took her hand and offered an encouraging smile, rubbing her thumb in small, slow circles over the soft skin.

Regina shakily returned the smile as they both turned to face the priest, who had begun droning about the unity between man and woman and binding two families together. Regina idly wondered if there was anyone in the hall who bought that 'true love' line. It was no secret that her marriage was a political alliance, like so many others in the nobility.

Snow White caught her eye and gave her a small, secretive wave. Regina smiled at her. Maybe someone still believed in love.

A slight pressure on her hand got her attention and Regina realized that it was time for the wedding vows. The prince turned to face her, his green eyes soft and gentle, soothing away her anxiety for the first time that day.

"From this moment forth, you are blood of my blood, spirit of my spirit."

Emma intoned the standard vows, voice catching only slightly with the enormity of what she was doing. Binding Regina to her forever. She felt faint as she realized that the other woman was well and truly trapped now. There would be no way out for either of them, and Emma herself had doomed her. Because she wasn't stronger, because - be honest - she had wanted to get to know the dark-haired beauty. She should have fought harder, should have convinced her father that this wasn't necessary. There were any number of excuses they could come up with. Hell, making up a curse or prophesy was always a good one. Emma had heard of some witches she could pay off...

"I give you my body, that we two might be one."

Regina spoke the words, and Emma realized there was nothing that could be done. Their fates, for better or worse, were sealed together. Her hand felt numb as she placed the shining gold ring on Regina's finger, imagining it as a shackle. She could almost see the energy flowing through her new wife, the fourth finger of her left hand connected to her heart, both bound and chained.

A kiss, now. Tears glistened in Emma's eyes as she leaned forward to take yet another thing from Regina. Despite herself she gasped as soft lips touched hers. She felt alive. She felt exhilarated. She felt...rather sick, actually, her chest lurching as if she had been spinning like a child, her world tilting.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes - when had they fallen closed? Regina's steady gaze grounded her, and suddenly all she felt was peace. Emma reveled in it, knowing that it was selfish. Knowing that she would do this all again, to keep the brunette close to her, and hating herself for it.

XxXx

It was late, terribly late when the feasting and dancing and partying finally died down enough for the new couple to slip away. Regina still wasn't sure what her wedding night was going to entail, but anything with Emmett was better than having to listen to her mother telling her over and over again how proud she was. Besides, the thrill of their first kiss was still thrumming through her body, and – wonder of wonders – she found herself oddly exited for the night ahead. Her new husband was handsome, she'd acknowledged that the first time they met. He seemed to care about her...even though she still didn't really know anything about him, perhaps that was something they could fix with time. Maybe he was just as unsure as she had been, and that was why he had been avoiding her.

Her assumptions seemed verified when the prince blushed slightly upon entering the series of rooms that made up their new home, refusing to look either at her or their marriage bad. As the maids worked to divest her of most of her clothes and offered her a light robe to keep her warm in the drafty castle, Emmett wandered nervously around chamber, indecisively entering and leaving the room and jumping anytime a servant got within a few steps of him.

Finally the servants left, whispering and throwing sly glances at the newlyweds.

Regina approached the prince, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. He looked at her quizzically, then sighed.

"Ah, hell." Shrugging off her coat, Emma rolled up the sleeve of her white undershirt. A swift flick of her knife and a few drops of blood spilled onto the bedsheet, staining it a brilliant crimson.

"There, that's enough." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"I-I don't understand..." Regina stared at the sheet in a mixture of shock and not a little horror.

"They'll want to see it in the morning." Emma offered by way of explanation, ripping the stained sheet off the bed and wadding it up in a corner. "It isn't the best situation, but I hope you know that I'm not going to force you into something you don't want." Emma smiled, hoping to put Regina more at ease. "We both know what this marriage is really about, so... you probably don't want me hanging around and bothering you. A lot of couples don't spend the night together except for – you know. There's another set of rooms down the hall, I can bunk there tonight and work something else out in the morning." On a whim, she drew Regina into her arms, not being able to resist nuzzling her nose in dark hair. "If there's anything you need, say the word and it's yours." Picking up her coat and slinging it over one shoulder, Emma hurried out of the room before she could do something she knew she would regret.

Bewildered, Regina sank to the large bed, curling up in one corner and pulling a blanket over her. Whatever she had thought would happen on her wedding night, this was so far outside her realm of understanding that she didn't even know how to deal with it. Had she done something wrong to drive the prince away from her? Why wouldn't he at least stay and sleep in the same room? She had thought, after the kiss they shared...but clearly her feelings had been one-sided. It seemed as if there relationship was constantly in flux; for every step forward, there were two steps back as Emmett retreated into himself.

Exhausted, Regina eventually slipped into sleep, spending the last few hours of her wedding day cold and alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all. Still here, still have plans for our intrepid heroes. Unfortunately, work on my thesis over the summer - and this fall and winter and spring - has left me with little time or inclination to write (although if anyone wants to talk about British foreign investment companies circa 1890, I'm your boi.) As this condition is not likely to change, I want to thank you all for your lovely support for this and my other stories, and promise you that I will do the best I can to provide you with timely updates.

* * *

Regina stared at the stone ceiling as the morning sun made its slow way up the wall in an arc of light. It was her first morning as a married woman, and she didn't know how she felt about that. Certainly no more of a woman than she had the night before.

A maid quietly entered the room, laying a breakfast tray on the small bedside table and gathering the soiled bedclothes. Regina blushed lightly, wondering what the maid thought had happened last night. Was she wondering why the Prince hadn't stayed until morning? Did she think that Regina had failed somehow as a wife? Regina fought down the sudden urge to bury her head beneath the covers as she had done as a child.

"Your Highness?" Regina blinked, slowly remembering that she was a princess now. "The Prince requests they you join him at the stable. At your pleasure, of course."

Regina smiled at the thought of seeing Emmett again so soon. "Bring me my riding suit, please. The blue one." After the Prince's words last night she was hopeful that they might become friends soon, at least.

* * *

While Regina was being bathed and dressed, Emma had been busy. Truth be told, she was feeling a little guilty about the abrupt way she had left her new wife the night before and she was hoping she could make up for it in some small way. As soon as she had awoken this morning, she'd been thinking about what to do for the brunette and had finally settled on a picnic. A nice, safe, not even remotely romantic picnic.

And the way she'd tossed and turned all night, struggling to fall asleep, had nothing to do with the kiss they had shared yesterday.

Nothing at all.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, bouncing on the balls of her feet. What if Regina refused her invitation? What if she didn't want anything to do with Emma? Hell, what had Emma been thinking to just leave her alone like that? The brunette was probably cursing whatever horrible fate had decreed their marriage right this second.

_See, Em, this is why you don't have any friends._

Emma was disturbed from her quickly spiraling paranoia by a soft hand on her shoulder. She jerked her eyes up to see the object of her thoughts smiling at her, one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Regina! Hi, um, good morning. At least, I hope it was a good morning, I know last night was a little crazy, but as mornings go, the weather's nice and-" Emma's brain finally caught up with her mouth and she took a breath, trying not to cringe at the way she'd been babbling. _Idiot_!

Thankfully Regina just seemed vaguely amused at Emma's ramblings, choosing to ignore the greater part of them. "It really is a lovely morning. May I ask what we're planning to do during it?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course! I, ah, I thought you might like to go on a picnic. We've been so busy with everything; I know I could use a little relaxation."

"That sounds lovely, my Prince."

The blonde's body, which had only just begun to unwind itself from the terrifying presence of Regina's hand, stiffened noticeably. Regina drew herself away uncertainly.

"Don't call me that." Emma's voice was sharp, cutting, a far cry from her earlier rambling.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, look-" Emma ran an unsteady hand through her hair. "I told you I didn't want any titles between us, okay? It's Emmett, or Em, I guess."

"Very well." If her husband wanted them to be on a nickname basis, Regina sure wasn't going to argue.

"Em." It was kind of...cute really. Short and to the point, but with an undeniable brightness. It suited him.

"I'm sorry Regina; I really didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Gina."

"What."

"You should call me Gina. If I'm supposed to be calling you Em, anyway." Regina's smile was softly teasing, Emma's bright and nervous.

"Okay, sure. Gina. Did, ah, someone give you that nickname?"

"Yes..."

"Who?"

"I did. Just now. For you."

Emma started. She had been preparing herself for a story about a childhood friend, perhaps an old crush. She'd been ready for the reminder of how lonely she herself was, with only a small child for company. Before she could dwell on the emotional change too long, however, her mind was quite effectively short-circuited by the shy, sweet smile Regina was directing at her.

"Well, it's only fair if you want me to call you something as silly as Em. When I vowed to give myself to you I didn't know that included childish names." The smile had widened into a teasing smirk, and Emma didn't know exactly what it said about her that she found it more enticing than the sweetness. Some kind of strange, masochistic fetish, probably. If she was going to have a fucked up sexual identity anyway she might as well go all the way.

_Shit. Say something!_

"Ah, yeah."

_Brilliant._ _Did you want to try for two syllables next time? _Emma wondered if it was possible to tell yourself to be quiet or if that was just further proof of not-quite-latent insanity.

"Are you ready to go?" _See? A complete sentence. So there._

_Great, did you want a cookie?_

"Shut up." Emma murmured to herself, then blushed bright red when Regina looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright, Em?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, no, fine." _Aaand she's back, ladies and gentlemen_. Since discretion – and silence – was clearly the better part of valor here, Emma walked Regina to her horse and helped her into the saddle. Not that Regina needed it, but it gave Emma another chance to touch her wife and she'd be dammed if she was going to pass that up. Just the feel of a soft palm pressed against her own left her so hopped up on adrenalin that she nearly spooked her own mount.

Emma motioned for Regina to fall in beside her, urging her gelding into a canter that had nothing to do with furtive glances in the general direction of the other woman's torso. She consoled herself with the fact that there was at least some honest curiosity there – how exactly had the seamstress made a riding outfit that could sustain such movement and not suffocate the wearer?

She was so wrapped up in matters of garment stress resistance that she almost rode past the damn path. Luckily, her horse had no such distractions and, seeing the tree he often grazed underneath, tossed his head and snorted. Emma almost unseated herself, but managed to play it off. She hoped. Tying the horses to a low-hanging branch, she slung the saddlebags over her shoulder and offered her hand to Regina once more.

"This way."

Regina hid a smile as Emmett almost fell of his horse. She'd certainly noticed how his eyes had drifted to her body as they rode, and had purposely adjusted her position in response. She'd never been particularly aware of her body, except in a negative way, so this feeling was completely new. Rather than the possessive gazes she'd had to endure since her body began developing, her new husband seemed almost…afraid of her. She rather liked teasing him, liked the spike of power that thrilled her when his eyes snapped to hers guiltily.

Emma pushed a veil of heavy vines aside, ushering Regina through the opening created between the verdant, waxy leaves, dots of moisture shimmering like jewels on their surfaces and mottling the two women's clothes. Regina gasped softly. In the clearing before her a stood an apple tree in full bloom, pale pink blossoms that shuddered with every small breeze, many floating to land on the mirror-like surface of a small pond.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice and accompanying puff of warm air next to her ear startled Regina, but she suppressed her natural reaction for fear of interrupting the otherworldly tranquility of the scene before her. Emma unloaded the saddle bags at the base of the tree, spreading a tablecloth as evenly as she could over the grass and filling sturdy earthenware plates with piles of fruits, cheeses and breads. Noticing that Regina had yet to move, Emma glanced up at her worriedly. There was a look in the darker woman's eyes that she couldn't identify, and she immediately assumed the worst.

"It's okay, isn't it? I mean, if you want I could…" She trailed off. What could she do, exactly? Conjure a table and chairs from mid-air? Fine plates, perhaps? She hadn't even thought to bring utensils, dammit, sometimes she thought she'd been living as a man for so long that she'd forgotten that other women generally didn't like sitting on hard ground and what were those little shiny insects on the ground doing Regina was going to hate her forever now –

"Em."

Emma's mind cleared as Regina slipped down gracefully next to her, smoothing her fingers over her forehead. "Stop it. You're going to get wrinkles." Regina winked at her playfully and plucked a date from one of the plates before them.

"This is perfect. Thank you."

Emma's grin lit up her face. "This is nothing. Wait until you see my surprise."

"There's more? I may not survive."

With a flourish the blonde pulled two crystal glasses from a well-padded compartment and presented one to Regina. She opened a skein of wine with only a little fumbling, pouring the lush red liquid into both of the glasses.

"Well, what do you think?" Emma's smile had dimmed to a more contained level but she was certainly still very pleased with herself. Her confidence only lasted for a moment, though, fleeing her when she realized that Regina's beautiful face and ruby-red lips were rapidly approaching her own. Her fingers fluttered on the cool surface of the glass and she gulped reflexively, not quite able to pull herself away. However, just when she'd resigned herself to the fact that she was going to make a fool of herself and faint dead away, Regina bypassed her lips and whispered fluidly in her ear.

"I think we have company."

_That _got Emma's attention, and the tablecloth suffered the indignity of having half a glass of wine spilled on it as she whipped around to stare blankly behind her. Her sister was standing there in the clearing, accompanied by a soldier, looking so sweet and innocent that Emma immediately wondered if Snow had set the whole castle on fire and was only now trying to figure out how to break the news to her. If there was some horrible childish indiscretion to be repaired, however, Snow gave no indication as she gave Emma a swift hug and plopped herself down on the cloth, piling a plate high with the sweetest things within reach of her small hands.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but the Princess insisted that I take her to you immediately." Normally the guard would have maintained a very discrete, very _safe_ distance from his newly-married Prince, but Emma knew exactly how demanding Snow could be when she put her mind to it and decided to let him off the hook this time.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine now." She said, clearly implying that he should get back to wherever his post was. Deciding that he looked a little too relieved at the dismissal, she put royal/guard relations aside for the moment and focused on her sister, who was animatedly telling Regina about the time Emma had gotten caught stealing fruit from the kitchens and their father had forced her to stay downstairs turning the spit all day to teach her a lesson.

Emma was definitely going to have to have a talk with Snow about boundaries and newlywed siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, plot! Short and sweet (I hope) Lemme know your thoughts!

* * *

The trio whiled the day away in the shadow of the apple tree, finishing off the picnic and playing silly children's games for Snow's benefit. Emma took particular pleasure in finding Regina in a spirited game of hide-and-seek, and if she happened to 'tag' the brunette by sneaking up behind her for an intimate embrace, so much the better. Once found, Regina gamely helped Emma search for Snow, both women calling for the young girl loudly and pretending not to notice the sliver of bright red fabric that peeked out at them from behind a bush.

Their merry mood continued the whole way to the castle, Snow chatting animatedly and squealing loudly when the King met them in the entryway.

"Papa! They couldn't find me!"

Leopold smiled indulgently. "Is that so, darling? I hope you weren't too hard on them."

Wide-eyed, Snow shook her head.

"Why don't you run along, little one? You're already late for your lessons and I need to speak with your brother."

"Is Em in trouble?"

"No dear, it's just politics." He laughed when she stuck out her tongue in derision. "Now go."

Snow ran off and the King's countenance changed completely, his displeasure dark on his face and in his voice.

"Emmett, accompany me to the study." The King didn't glance back as he turned, clearly expecting his son to follow. Emmett shot Regina an apologetic glance but the young woman merely smiled reassuringly; she knew better than any that the demands of parents were to be obeyed. Regina summoned her courage and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he could turn away. She reveled in the plaint, warm flesh beneath her own and the curious, pulling feeling that raced over her skin, heavy and thick like air before a storm. She drew away slowly, a smirk ghosting across her face as she took in Emmett's breathless expression.

"I-" She placed a finger over his mouth.

"Your father is waiting. I'll see you later."

Regina sauntered down the hall, wondering if her husband was watching her but not willing to break character to find out. It had been a beautiful day. Despite interrupting their romantic moment Snow really was a sweet little girl. A bit spoiled, perhaps, but it was clear that the two siblings loved each other very much and Regina had felt almost giddy to be included in the familial interaction. She had never experienced such easy familiarity in her own life. Her father had tried to give her as normal a childhood as possible, but the specter of her mother's disapproval had always hung over their lives, shadowing even the most innocent moments.

"Well, you look quite pleased with yourself."

Regina jerked, her body instinctively coiling in on itself in reaction to the voice.

"Mother!"

Cora took her daughter's arm, drawing her through an open door. It was an antechamber in one of her new rooms, Regina observed, then wondered how she could have wandered this far without noticing.

"Married life seems to agree with you." Cora placed her hand against Regina's cheek. To anyone else the gesture would have looked for all the world like the loving caress of a parent who was happy for her child. Regina knew better; she refused to allow herself to react to the touch. To betray her emotions was dangerous, the lack of control a weakness. "Although do not think that I didn't notice that the Prince did not spend the night with you."

"How did you-?"

Cora scoffed. "Honestly, haven't I taught you anything? In a castle this large, there are never any secrets."

"I'm sorry Mother, he didn't want to say and I didn't know what to do." Regina floundered helplessly, unsure of the right answer. Hadn't Cora herself told her than she must be obedient to her husband? Her mother tsk'd at her, shaking her head slightly. "You know that your father and I will be leaving tomorrow. I will no longer be able to protect you, darling. You must take steps to secure your position by the Prince's side or he _will _go elsewhere. The way young men act these days I wouldn't be surprised if there were some scullery maid with a blonde-haired babe in her arms at this very moment."

"I don't think Emmett would-"

"You must be sure! I will not have my daughter become an object of ridicule!" With a deliberate effort, Cora softened her voice. "We women have so very few tools available, we must make full use of the ones we have. Do you understand, dear? For your own good, you must make yourself indispensable to the Prince. Heed my advice and you will be Queen one day, and then no one will be able to touch our family."

Silently, Regina nodded.

"Good girl. Now wash up and find something suitable for dinner."

Cora paused a moment with her hand on the doorway, regarding her daughter with a new light in her eyes. It wasn't respect, exactly, but rather the recognition that Regina had finally proved her usefulness.

"I am so very proud of you, Regina."

* * *

Emma hurried after her father in a daze, the taste of her wife's kiss lingering on her lips and fogging her mind. Too soon, she met the King's appraising gaze as he regarded her from his position next to a rather large glass of wine.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Simply to remind you of your duties. You were supposed to join me for the meeting of the Court today."

Emma's face paled visibly. "I'm sorry, Father."

"Hmm. Don't think I'll forget this. That girl was a necessary addition to this family but you will not ignore your responsibilities to this realm or trust me, she will not be in a position to distract you at all."

"She's not just some accessory I can put away on a shelf!" Emma ground her teeth in frustration. "If Mother were still alive she would never allow this."

Her ears rang as he slapped her sharply.

"Your mother was selfish, she forgot herself and she is dead because of it! I will not accept the same from you."

"My mother believed in love."

"Love? Love is for stable boys and maids rutting in the hay. You think anyone cares if you find true love or not? They care that there is enough food to get them through the winter. They care that they do not have to worry about war because of the wealth that _your wife's family_ will provide. Love is a luxury that we, with our castle and servants and bountiful feasts, cannot afford. Never forget that you have a duty to this land that is more important than any human emotion you or I have ever felt. So fuck your pretty little wife if you must, but remember that your life has never been – will never be - your own." He pulled her close, his breath hot in her face. "And do not mention your mother to me again."

Disconcerted, Emma pulled herself from his grip roughly. Without a word she stalked to the door, barely repressing the urge to run.

"Emma."

She tensed.

"If you ever do anything to harm the realm or this family, I will gut you myself."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy time travel, Batman! How did a week go by so fast? Must have been all that grading and reading I was doing, possibly the fact that I stayed up all night long at least two nights. Ugh. But on the other hand this chapter is one of my favorite things I've written, all-time. I really think it's something special, so read on, my friends, and be sure to let me know if you think so too.

XxXx

Emma stalked down the palace halls, going nowhere and getting there fast. Her hands itched, and she was tempted to head down to the training field and take her frustrations out on some poor, over-matched soldier, but she knew she was expected at dinner in the near future. There was no way she could duck out on a formal occasion. Not now. Maybe not ever.

It would be better, really, if her father wasn't right. She understood him. She wished she didn't.

She hadn't, that night he'd taken her aside when she was twelve and explained to her why she'd always been given swords instead of dolls, why her playmates had been carefully selected and screened and never stuck around too long. Why 'Emma' was a name only used behind closed doors. That there must always be a king, a law set down in the great chain of being long before the birth of any kingdom in this land.

That night, her mother had died giving birth to her sister and Emma had begun – almost, maybe, not quite – to understand the trap she was in.

It was in the blood that pounded in her veins even as she entered her rooms and tore off her riding clothes. It was her destiny, her father's destiny, the destiny of Kings stretching back in an unbroken line to the mists of creation. To be King was to live your life in the service of your subjects. To seek nothing more than the happiness of all who set foot in your kingdom. To be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat. To die for the realm. And, if necessary, to kill for it. To kill friends. To kill family.

The life of one for the good of many.

Emma splashed some blissfully cold water on her face and began to prepare for dinner.

XxXx

Regina regarded herself in the mirror, deadly still as the handmaiden dressed her in her new gown, a monstrosity of Pomona green silk with white slashes. Her mother had sent it to her earlier, after their discussion, with a note that identified it as a 'wedding present.' The green highlighted her red lips and brown eyes, the white setting her skin off to perfection. She hated it immediately.

Her stomach roiled as she remembered the light flirtations she had shared with Emmett earlier in the day. The gentle, nearly innocent gestures of a young woman growing into her sexuality seemed tainted by the military maneuvers she was now expected to perform.

Soon, though, the maid's gentle murmuring woke her from her reverie and she realized it was time to make her way to the great hall.

Emmett met her at the door, a certain tightness around his eyes and mouth suggesting that the talk with his father had gone about as well as her own with her mother. Regardless, when he smiled at her it was genuine and she took his arm with no hesitation. His presence comforted her, and Regina reminded herself that there were worse things in life than trying to forge a relationship with a kind, handsome prince. Much worse things.

The dinner, as it turned out, was nearly on that list. King Leopold dominated the conversation almost immediately with talk of politics, and for once Regina was glad that she was expected to stay silent at these functions. She wouldn't have had anything to say, anyway, and this way she was able to amuse herself with a whispered story to Snow about the Dahu, an animal that lived in the mountains.

"They say it always walks around the mountain in the same direction, so that its legs are shorter on one side to make walking easier. Whenever the hunters go to capture one, they just sneak up behind it and make a loud noise, and when it jumps around to see what's going on it loses its balance and tumbles down the mountain."

The little girl laughed happily and clapped her hands, drawing all eyes to their side of the table. Regina flushed hotly under the attention, but Snow seemed to take it as her due.

"Daddy! Regina told me about the little Dahu! Can we have one, please? Can we?"

Leopold raised an eyebrow at Regina but was clearly amused by his daughter's antics.

"'May we,' dear." Regina corrected.

"I suppose we can look into it for your birthday. If you leave your new sister alone to enjoy her dinner in peace." Leopold cut his eyes to his son, then leaned nearer to Cora. "Your daughter is wonderful with the girl; I'm sure she'd make a fine mother some day."

Cora preened under the attention, as if the complement had been directed towards her alone. In her mind, it probably had.

Next to her, Regina could feel Emmett's body stiffen and she laid her hand on his thigh, rubbing her thumb in small circles. She was equal parts thrilled and terrified by the small, whispering sigh that left his lips at the touch, though he did not relax. The conversation passed to other topics, and the dinner ended soon without further incident.

Emmett accompanied her to her rooms that night, looking for all the world like a doting, attentive husband. Regina had warned the maids in halting words that she was not to be disturbed tonight. They had left tittering like chickens after that; whatever they thought was going to happen was probably good for her image, at any rate.

"Stay, my Prince."

His eyes narrowed. "I thought we'd gotten past that."

Regina brought a hand up to his neck, playing with the soft blonde hair at the nape. "Em. Stay with me tonight."

I – I can't." He jerked away from her touch like a frightened rabbit and Regina suddenly had no idea what to do. "Please. I can't."

"Why? I may be naive in many things but I know this is not how a husband is supposed to act with his wife!" Regina did not take rejection well and the tension she had felt all night, the fear of this moment, was quickly winding itself towards anger. "Is there someone else? Or perhaps you don't like women at all. Perhaps you prefer men." She had heard of such things, stories the servants snickered over in low voices when they thought no one was listening.

XxXx

A near-hysterical giggle tore its way from Emma's throat. Prefer men? When Regina's dark eyes were flashing and her throat was flushed and her chest was heaving with passion? When it was all she could do not to ravish her wife on the nearest horizontal surface? When what she truly wanted was to feel the other woman's hands tracing her body, molding its curves and planes and making it real, to lose herself in the illusion that Emma was more than just a voice in her own head? Prefer _**men**_?

She must have been the Dark One in a past life. There was no other explanation for such torture.

Somehow, through self-preservation or training or simply pure shock, Emma managed to pull herself together.

"No. Definitely not a man, although there's no woman, either. And don't worry. I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

"I didn't mean -"

"Yes, you did. It's okay though." Emma sighed. "Love is...it's never something I've looked for. Never something I expected to have. I would appreciate a – a friend. Not that I don't love my sister, but someone my own age to talk to. How about a compromise? I'll come to your room at night and we'll talk or read or figure out whatever friends do. The castle gossip mill will take care of the rest. I'll be the perfect husband, I promise."

His green eyes were pleading and Regina suddenly felt tired. Tired, and weak, and her mother would be far away soon, and she didn't have the strength to push for more from him tonight.

"Friends, then."


	8. Chapter 8

"They say you can tell a lot about a person by the way they play chess." Regina calmly moved a pawn.

"Who's they?" Emmett slid his own pawn forward, mirroring Regina's movement. "They should have told you you were going to lose."

"They. Them. The people who say such things. And I'm not going to lose." Regina brought a second pawn out.

"Well, what can you tell about me, then?" Emmett took Regina's second pawn, tossing it lightly in his hand before placing it on his side of the table. He grinned widely, verdant eyes sparkling in the flickering candlelight. "Other than that you're already down a piece."

"You're impulsive. You never have a plan beyond the next move." Regina touched a knight, hesitated, moved it. "But I already knew that. You hate to lose."

"You already knew that, too."

Several moves passed without comment as both players studied the board between them. Chess had become an almost nightly ritual after their first few abortive tries at friendly conversation. Emmett hated talking about the hours he spent with his father, and Regina honestly found herself with nothing the Prince would find interesting to talk about. Her days seemed filled with very little, now. Her mother's stringent lessons had focused more on getting a husband than what to do afterward. Well, other than the stark advice on how to keep one. Regina grimaced. Despite her new position even the servants seemed to look to her husband or the King before following her directions. The Prince's wife. Not quite Princess, not part of the Royal family, not yet, and it really didn't matter what new titles had been appended to her name. She was still an other, still an unknown.

Quite honestly she spent an embarrassing amount of time with little Snow, who still hadn't gotten over the novelty of a new sister. If Snow wasn't available, she spent much of her day at the stables, checking in on the little foal or training her chosen mare.

Well, either that or preparing a new way to beat the Prince at chess.

"I can tell things about you too."

Regina was startled. The quiet room had lulled her into a trance, her fingers moving over the pieces almost without her volition, but she covered it quickly, allowing an indulgent smile to play over her lips. She knew it would annoy Emmett, another game she was beginning to thoroughly enjoy. "What about me?"

Emmett settled back in his chair, almost lounging. "You like order. You always castle as soon as you can, so you probably try to protect yourself."

Something cold stirred deep within Regina. She examined her husband's face closely, but it was more closed off than she'd ever seen it, his eyes hooded, his fingers idly playing with a black pawn.

"It's your move." She said.

Emmett sighed, shifting forward to rest both elbows on the table, his face open and earnest once again. "You don't have to, you know. Not with me."

"I do if I want to win. Checkmate, by the way."

Emmett stared down at the board in pure, childlike wonder, and the knot in Regina's stomach relaxed itself. Her husband probably couldn't hide anything from her if he tried. Emmett let out a short, gleeful bark of laughter and began to reset the board.

"See? You always win with me anyway." When white and black were back in their proper places he gently reached across to take her hand, rubbing softly with the pad of his thumb. It was the most intimate moment they'd shared since the night her parents had left and Regina drank in the feeling greedily.

"Want to play again?"

"No, I-" Regina turned her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "Maybe we could just talk? What did you do today?"

Emmett sighed. "What else? Politics. One idiot pokes a sword at another idiot because he bumped into him at a ball, and suddenly the whole kingdom is on the brink of war."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not that bad. One of them will make a minor concession, maybe pay for a statue or something. It'll get sorted out, it's just so incredibly stupid. Not to mention boring."

Regina smiled at him. "Well, you _are_ horrible at chess."

"And yet I play it with you every night."

"You like it." Regina blushed lightly. _Friendship_, she reminded herself. That was what Emmett had asked for, and she would honor his wishes. It was good for both of them, really, to have a friend. If only she could convince her racing heart of that fact.

"Must be the company." Emmett returned his gaze gentle. "Somehow losing to a beautiful woman is much more bearable."

Regina's eyes snapped to his, but he blinked and looked away. The warm hand slipped out of hers, and he wiped it roughly on his pants as he rose from his seat. "It's getting late. I should – I should go."

"Emmett…" He was halfway out of the door when her voice stopped him. "What are we doing?"

His back stiffened but he didn't turn around.

"I don't know."

XxXx

Safely ensconced in her own chamber, Emma laid her head against the cool stone wall, considering the pros and cons of simply bashing her head repeatedly and having done with it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She knew she was sending so many mixed messages to Regina that it was a wonder she hadn't thrown her out long before tonight. Hell, the first few nights she couldn't even talk to the woman! Not that she had anything to talk about other than the stultifying boring world of court politics, but it would have probably helped if she could complete a sentence with more than four words at a time. She'd suggested chess as an alternative to having to keep up a conversation and make a fool of herself, but it seemed that her ability for idiocy outstripped even her failures at the game itself.

Maybe she could get away with becoming a mute. People would think it was a noble gesture or something.

Or maybe she could throw herself out of the nearest open window. It would probably be equally as effective.

Emma sighed. Despite the best efforts of her subconscious, they had become something approaching friends. Regina was quick-witted, with a dry humor that often belied her truly gentle nature. Actually talking to her, when Emma could manage it, made her feel at peace in a way she had never truly known. Then in the candlelight Regina's dark eyes would flash gold, beckoning Emma to depths that she would gladly drown in, or else her lips would purse slightly as she considered a move, and Emma's heart would run with something frighteningly more than friendship or lust.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively ran her hands over her clothes to make sure there were no telling curves.

"Enter."

The frantic servant practically fell into the room. "Your Majesty! It's the King, he's collapsed. They've taken him to his rooms and called for the doctor but you need to come, now, please."

Emma could feel herself only at a distance as the words reached her. _Collapsed. Doctor._ Would he die? If he did - ?

No. One thing at a time.

"Take me to him."

XxXx

The sharp rap at her door echoed hollowly in the hushed darkness of Regina's bedroom, but she still wouldn't have heard it if she'd been able to sleep. As it was, she had been sitting up for half the night already examining the unsettling evening she'd spent with Emmett, breaking it down like a chess play from every angle, hoping to make sense of the man who seemed so guileless and reserved by turn.

Another knock, slightly louder now, moved her to put away those thoughts and throw on a dressing gown, opening the door slightly to see who was disrupting her so late, and for what purpose. She swung it open quickly when she saw Emmett standing there, looking almost disappointed that she had answered. He composed himself quickly, eyes flat as he slipped past her into the heart of the room.

"Em, what…?" She moved to light a candle but the Prince's hand stilled her own.

"No, wait. I shouldn't have come here. I thought…but I didn't want to wake you." He was pacing now, steps quick and precise, though his hands fluttered in the moonlight. She noticed that, despite his words, he made no move to leave, so she stepped into his path and forced him into her arms, hands sliding to shoulders that trembled under her touch.

"What happened?"

His voice was choked, though his face still betrayed no emotion. "My father. He-he's very ill. The doctors, they don't know if he'll survive or even how long he has, but I can't, I can't…"

"Shh, darling." His heavy coat scratched but she placed her cheek to his neck anyway, helpless to find the words to make this all right. She had no experience with comfort, this need to hold and protect, but she must have done something right as Emmett's breath calmed into her hair.

"I can't be king. I'm not ready."

"Because you're horrible at chess?" It was exactly the wrong thing to say at exactly the wrong time, but the utter ridiculousness of it seemed to stir Emmett, pulling an almost hysterical laugh from somewhere deep within.

"Yes."

"Then you're in luck." Regina hesitantly released him, murmuring gently the way she would to a skittish colt. She crossed the room, unerringly plucking the black queen from its place on the chessboard and concealing it in the small leather purse Emmett wore at his belt.

"I'll always be with you."

* * *

A/N: For those of you who care about such things, Regina's opening move is called the Queen's Gambit, while Emma's response is the Queen's Gambit Accepted. As I've mentioned elsewhere, my laptop keyboard is dead so I have rather limited typing options, but I hope to have a brand new one next week, and clearly I'll need to break it in with a little Swan Queen fanfic, right? Right.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma rubbed her thumb over the coarse ridges of the queen piece idly as she strode down the castle halls. She had slept only fitfully after leaving Regina's room the night before, finally collapsing from sheer exhaustion for a few hours near daybreak.

Now she was awake again, summarily summoned to her father's room by a rather terrified manservant. News of her father's collapse must be all over the castle by now, if not the city. It certainly would be after the market opened.

Emma knew she was avoiding reality. Her father was not a young man, it was true; he hadn't been even when she was born. But he had always been solid and strong before her, as unmoving as the castle walls, and nearly as unforgiving. If they had never had a particularly loving relationship, at least it had been a steady one. Now, faced with the possibility of assuming the throne, she found herself longing for her father's guiding hand. The position she had never wanted, the seat she had been groomed for since birth. Her destiny. She could not face it alone.

A sharp edge caught her skin and she flinched slightly, slowing her stride. _"I'll always be with you." _She could hear her wife's musical voice whispering the words, her body warm and firm and comforting against her own as she shivered in the moonlight. She'd worried that it might have been a dream when she'd first woken up, some specter born of her own fruitless longings, only to feel the smooth, cool stone piece under her fingers as she dressed. It hung heavily at her waist still, the weight reassuring.

Not alone.

Not anymore.

She took a deep breath to center herself, sucking the cool morning air deep into her lungs. The King would not like to be kept waiting, especially if he were going to be bedridden for any amount of time.

The heavy wooden doors echoed as Emma entered the King's chambers, and she almost smiled when her father looked up disapprovingly. The curtains were drawn around the windows, and in the candlelight the severe planes and returning color of his countenance stood out in sharp chiaroscuro relief. A servant stood nearby, practically vibrating with nervous energy. There were papers in his hand, and more spread haphazardly on the King's bed; clearly whatever ailed the monarch would not prevent him from addressing the needs of the court. Emma did smile when she saw the smudge, blue-black like a bruise, of ink on his palm.

"Leave us. I must speak to my son alone." Leopold waved the servant away, who looked positively beatific in his joy at the dismissal.

There was a moment of silence as father and daughter stared at each other.

"You're looking better. What did the doctors say?" Emma finally spoke.

Leopold harrumphed. "Leaches, all of them. Fifty theories and not a one made sense. Agrabahian flu! Do I look like I've been to Agrabah?" He calmed slightly. Emma, who knew him, could see that he was still tired. "But don't worry. I'm not done for yet."

"Father, I-"

"I know. But I also know that until I can stand on my own two feet again, you will have to take my place. Perhaps it's for the best. You'll have to do this sometime; at least now you can get a head for it and I can make sure you don't fuck up too badly."

"You know I never wanted to be King." Emma was stung by the accusation, and her voice came out in the tone of a petulant child.

"And yet you shall. Life is not about doing what we want. We do what we must."

Emma wanted to run. She wanted to leave it all, now, and find a cabin in the woods somewhere where she could be happy. Even if she could leave, even if she took Snow and Regina with her, she knew she never would. No one can escape their own conscience, though many try, and lose themselves along the way. If there were no ruler, people would die. If she didn't rule, if her father didn't rule, who would?

No one good, that was sure.

"What do I need to do?"

"The Council meets today; I'll brief you on that. Lord Stanley will try to get you to give him more money for our southern holdings. Don't do it. If he wants to play about in the jungle looking for snails that's his own problem; I only care that he administrates it properly." As he spoke, Emma felt her mind spin. All the relationships, all the players, all the people she'd been able to haughtily ignore from her father's side for so long.

She thumbed the queen again.

"You can do this, Emma. You're ready. I know you won't let me down." The King coughed, and a few sheaves of paper fell to the floor. "Go now, I need to rest before those damned doctors come to prod me again." His breath rattled as he spoke.

"Yes, Father." She slipped out of the room quickly; he was already asleep.

Emma let out a breath slowly. Her father was both better and worse than she'd expected. At least he was still able to complain about her, although the vote of confidence warmed her more than she cared to admit.

Entering Regina's chambers, Emma found her wife and Snow sitting together, twin dark heads bent over a linen pillowcase. She felt herself relax almost immediately. Here, in this room, sun beams danced across the floor, illuminating motes of dust that danced like fairies in the warm light. Here there was no smell of sickness, no impending signal of the ultimate reality. Here the air was alive.

"Emmett!" She'd been spotted, and Emma braced herself for impact with the small body hurtling toward her.

"Hey there, little one. What are you and Regina getting up to?"

"Sister's teaching me how to sew on the pillow, look!" Snow grabbed at Emma's hand, finding purchase around several fingers and dragging her older sibling over to appraise her new-found skill. Emma took the pillowcase, turning it this way and that to get at the most advantageous viewing angle. Her eyes met Regina's over the pale fabric, raised eyebrows questioning.

'Flower.' Regina mouthed, careful not to let Snow see their interaction. Thankfully the small child was busy hopping from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting Emma's opinion.

"It's a beautiful flower, Snow!" They did say beauty was in the eye of the beholder, after all. Who's to say that the little lump of green and red thread wasn't a beautiful flower, anyway?

"Thanks!" Snow snatched it out of Emma's hands, cheeks puffed out slightly as she studied the pillowcase herself in a miniature echo of Emma's expression. "There should be some horses." Her bright eyes turned to Regina. "Will you teach me how to make horses?"

"Sweetheart, you need to practice a few more flowers first." She gently removed the pillowcase from Snow's grasp, smoothing the wrinkles against her lap. Idly her fingers traced the uncertain lines of thread. The stitches were messy, tiny swirls and large jumps that pulled at the fabric and knotted into an unrecognizable mess at the back. The kind of work that Regina had been strictly punished for as a child, made to go over the patterns until her eyes burned, her fingers spasmed in pain, and the stitches were even and straight.

"How is the King?" Regina carefully folded the fabric and put it away.

"Better." Emma sighed. "He's certainly not slowing down much."

"Can I go see him?" Snow interjected, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Not yet, kiddo, he's sleeping. I promise I'll take you as soon as he wakes up, okay?"

"I guess…"

"Thanks, I think." The siblings stared at each other a moment and Regina had to raise a hand to cover her smile. She didn't often get a chance to watch the two of them interact, and now she felt like she'd been missing out on some sort of private family play, with her as the enraptured audience.

Emmett turned to her, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I think it's about time for someone's riding lessons, don't you?"

"I think you're right. You'd better hurry and get dressed, Snow."

"Aww, can't you come and watch me?"

"Not today. I need to talk with Regina about something. Now scoot; you're going to be late."

"Okay!" Snow ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The sound echoed loudly in the chamber, but even that seemed somehow calmer now that the child's frantic energy had taken its leave. Some of that energy seemed to have left Emmett, too, who collapsed heavily in a plush chair.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just tired, I guess. It's hard to keep up with her on a good day."

"It's because you're her brother. _I_ was able to get her to stay still just fine." She paused, a beat, drawing an unsteady breath. "I can leave if you want. If you need rest."

"No, stay. I really did need to talk to you. My father…he's still working hard, but we don't know how long he'll be bedridden. Until then I'll have to take his place at court. Mostly it's just financial stuff, or disputes to settle, but I expect some of the family will travel to the castle to pay their respects. Or see if he's going to die." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll be expected to put on some sort of welcome feast for them."

"And since it's our first event as a married couple you'll be expected to show me off."

Emmett winced. "I wasn't going to put it like that! I really need you to tell me if you think any of them might be up to something. You're better at that than I am."

"What, plotting?"

"No! I mean, reading people. Getting inside their heads. You do it to me all the time when we play chess."

"Maybe you're just easy to read…"

Emmett rolled his eyes skyward and Regina bit the inside of her lip. It seemed to come so easily, this gentle teasing, that Regina often inadvertently forgot the consequences that could follow when she spoke so openly. Emmett was kind - a simple person, despite his early standoffishness - but she worried that someday she would say the wrong thing, prod at the wrong wound, and lose the familiarity that had been so tentatively growing between them. Today would not be that day, she noted with relief.

"Please? You're the only person I can trust to help me handle this. And I'm going to need a lot of help."

"Of course I'll do help you. Someone has to make sure you don't let the whole kingdom come crashing down. We're in this together."

_I'll always be with you._

"Yeah, well, wait until you officially meet my family. There was so much going on at the wedding, you didn't get the full dose of them. I won't blame you if you run screaming into the night."

XxXx

"Okay Snow, you remember what I said, right? No jumping, no yelling, no being annoying."

"I'm not annoying." Snow pouted, bottom lip a moment away from quivering, but her brother was intractable.

"I'm serious. Father's still sick, so don't do anything to upset him." Emmett pushed the door to the King's chamber open, wincing slightly as Snow immediately ran up to the bed. At least she seemed to catch herself before bouncing up on it.

"Snow! How are you, darling?" The King's face was open; he was clearly overjoyed to see his daughter. To Regina, who lingered near the door with the Prince, it was a curious thing to see how he treated his children. Snow, the precious and – if she were being honest – completely spoiled little princess, before whom the whole world lay spun-out and glittering like a sugar castle. Emmett, the first-born. The Prince, heir apparent, who never seemed to receive, or quite to desire, appreciation or affection from his father. She glanced a moment at her husband, who stood silently but rather rebelliously, his eyes unnaturally hard and one hand thrust into the purse at his side.

Curious indeed.

Later, when they were again alone in her room and playing chess with the returned queen, she was purposefully letting him win.

"The King, he seems to treat you and Snow, well…"

"Completely differently?"

"Yes." Regina blushed and ducked her head, but Emmett was gazing fixedly at the fire. His words were flat and clipped when he finally spoke.

"My mother died giving birth to Snow. He blames me for her death."

"That's ridiculous! You were just a child!"

Emmett turned to face her once more, and she was struck by the hidden depths of his green eyes, though they were darkened now with the fire behind him. It reminded her that they'd known each other for scarcely two months, despite their daily matches. There was so much still untouched between them, on both sides. Hardly enough time to become friends; hardly enough time for trust to develop. Her gaze fell upon the black queen, still centered in its primary spot on the slick marble board as if it had never been moved.

"_I'll always be with you." _After a lifetime of learning to play and be played, she was still such a fool.

"The King is…he's not my real father." Regina gasped, and Emmett's eyes flicked away for a moment before he continued, "Their marriage had been arranged, just as ours was, but he loved my mother very much. She – she never loved him back, though I guess he was happy just to know she was his. After several years, my mother fell in love with a leatherworker here at the castle. I don't know much – I suppose they were happy – but it didn't last; it couldn't. The King found out about the affair when Mother became pregnant with me." Emmett smiled, even laughed, but the notes of his voice were cold and discordant. "She told me I was always a stubborn child, though I didn't really know what she meant 'til later. Apparently she nearly died giving birth to me, and the doctors told her that she would likely die if she ever became pregnant again. Then, well, Snow was born and she _did _die. Her lover – my real father – was executed."

"So now every time he looks at you…"

"He sees his wife's betrayal." Emmett finished. "That's me. The one who was never supposed to be born."

There was something in Emmett's voice, then, a cadence perhaps of resignation that pulled at Regina's chest. Didn't she know better than anyone what it meant to strive for that unobtainable parental approval? That love which in story and song is every child's birthright, but is all too often denied those who need it most. Yes, she knew well her husband's struggle, the cruel mix of helpless, wanting love and rebellious hatred. Regina rose from her seat, abandoning the board for the moment to take Emmett's hand and draw him closer to her. He showed no signs of argument, so she settled them both on the bed, running her fingers lightly over his, caressing his palm and stroking the fine skin. It was not a sexual act; to call it such would be a gross insult to the purity of spirit that humans are sometimes capable of bestowing on one another, a meeting of hearts that whispers, softly, 'I see you. I see you, and you are not alone.'

"Will you tell me about her?"

"My mother?"

"Mm."

"'Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair black as ebony.'" Emmett quoted. "That's what they used to say about her; that's where Snow got her name, she looks exactly like her. But she was more than that; she was kind, and gentle – she seemed to calm everyone and everything around her; even our father seemed subdued in her appearance. She was amazing."

As the night wore on the fire died low to an ember, the candles played themselves out, and Regina was lulled to sleep by her Prince's warm voice recounting tales of childhood misdeeds. When she awoke to the grey dawn all was ashes and cold, and Emmett was gone. But, she noticed with a smile, so was the black queen.

* * *

A/N: An anon reviewer pointed out that the wedding scene in Chapter 4 was similar to another fic on this site. I checked it out and they were absolutely right. I remember reading the fic some years ago and I guess it must have stuck. I knew starting this story that the whole 'secret gender swap' thing is a fanfic trope with sort of limited storyline options but I never intended to outright copy anyone. To that end I have re-written the scene, and I want to thank the anon for pointing this out to me. My original notes for 'All We Seem' are divergent enough that I feel comfortable continuing this fic. It's definitely its own story.


End file.
